We'll be Going Home Satisfied
by Stylexo
Summary: Antonio and Lovino received detention for not turning in their assignments on time. After confessing their hidden feelings for one another, things began to get rowdy. Spamano one-shot lemon.


**My first Hetalia lemon and its of Spain and Romano! Its my third lemon to actually ever write.. hahaha... ^^'**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

"Everyone needs to turn in their homework from last night."

The class groaned.

"Whoever doesn't turn it in will get a detention."

Everyone got up and put their assignments into the tray. The teacher went through each and every paper checking to make sure it was the actual assignment. She had a red pen with a piece of paper, marking off each student's name who turned them in, but none of the students knew. They were too busy being engrossed in their own activities.

"Lovino Vargas."

The Italian scoffed at his name being called out.

"The paper you turned in wasn't your assignment. Its a study guide for another class. I assume you don't have it."

"Whatever.." he mumbled.

"As for that I'm giving you a detention, and while you're in detention you can do the assignment. Now.." the teacher looked down at the paper "Antonio Carriedo, you too have a detention for handing in a blank piece of paper. The both of you will be in room 132 after school until 4:30." The teacher pulled out two detention slips and wrote on them. "Antonio come up here, please."

The cheery Spaniard hopped up from his seat, not giving a care that he was receiving detention, and walked up to the front of the class. "Yes ma'am?"

"Here's your slip." the teacher handed him his slip as well as Lovino's. "And take that one to Lovino."

"Alright ma'am!" Antonio walked over to the desk where Lovino sat and ever-so-gently, placed the slip on the desk. He received a glare from the grumpy Italian.

"The teacher wanted me to give it to you." Antonio said cheerfully with a smile on his face. "Fuck off, bastard." Lovino retorted. "See you in detention, Lovi!" Antonio went and sat back down at his own desk. "Whatever, bastard." he mumbled.

As soon as the bell rang Lovino grabbed his stuff and was the first out of the classroom. He hated school. He hated lots of things. But he secretly cared about people, and he was terrible at showing his true feelings. He did hurt people and half the time not meaning to. He didn't know how to apologize, so he went with it.

Making his way through the hallway, Lovino stopped at his locker to put his unneeded items up. He slammed his locker shut and he turned around to see the Spaniard smiling down upon him.

"Hey Lovi! I was thinking that maybe we could walk to detention together!"

This angered the him a bit. "Sure, bastard." he mumbled as they started walking.

"To be quite frank I didn't understand the assignment at all. I mean who seriously wants to have to multiply all these numbers and fractions and letters. I just don't get algebra."

Lovino looked up at the dark brunette. He had actually made a rational point.

"I'll just write random answers down or something."

The Italian looked away and walked into room 132, Antonio behind him. They sat down beside one another and pulled out their assignments. Antonio started jotting down random answers while Lovino stared blankly at his textbook. Once Antonio was done bullshitting his assignment he put it away and scooted his desk closer to Lovino's. The Italian just glared at him for a second then looked back down to his textbook.

"Just write down random stuff like I did. That way you'll be done with it faster!"

"Dammit, no! I can't." the Italian folded his arms and buried his face into them.

"Why's that?"

"I failing that class!"

"So?"

"So? SO?! You think I don't give a damn about my grade like you while you live a carefree life?! I can't do that Antonio!"

"Woah woah! Romano calm-"

"ONLY MY FRATELLO* CAN CALL ME ROMANO!"

"Okay then, Lovi."

"Don't call me that either you stupid bastard!"

Lovino was upset, he hid his face once again and tears soaked into the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hey.. Why don't you personally ask the teacher for help, like tutoring or something? I'm sure she'll understand." the Spaniard placed his hand on Lovino's back and began rubbing it back and forth.

The lighter brunette looked up at him. "Maybe I should.." Antonio realized he had been silently crying.

"Do you.. want a hug?"

Lovino realized how he had been acting. Showing his emotions. "No I'm fine, dammit!"

"Since we're showing so much emotion, I believe I have something to confess to you."

"What are you talking about, bastard?"

"You know how sometimes I call you Lovi?"

The Italian groaned. "Yeah, sure." he mumbled.

"I call you that because Te amo**."

"What?"

"Lovino Vargas, Te amo. I know you might or might not feel the same way because I don't know the inner you, but I've had a crush on you since mid school."

Lovino's face turned bright red.

"Heh.. your face looks like a tomato." Antonio teased and poked his cheek.

This only made the lighter brunette blush more. "D-don't touch me, bastard!"

Lovino knew he felt the same way about the Spaniard. He never said anything, and always pretended like he didn't care. He really did care for him though. A lot.

"How about we give homework a break?"

"What?"

"You know.. do a little something.."

"T-Toni!" Lovino covered his mouth. He didn't mean to call him that.

"Aww look we have nicknames for each other now!"

"Dammit, you bastard!" Lovino wouldn't stop blushing.

The darker brunette decided to take that time to pull the lighter brunette towards him and kiss him on the lips. "I've always wanted to do that." he said.

The Italian grabbed Antonio by his shirt and kissed him hard. He was a little greedy with it. Antonio pulled away. "Dammit, bastard!" "Hold on Lovi!" Antonio said and went and locked the classroom door.

Lovino walked up to the taller male and yanked him around and shoved him against the wall. He forcefully was kissing him and not being very gentle about it.

The taller male wasn't going to let him have all the control. Oh no! He pushed the shorter male to where they were back against the wall. He slid his tongue against Lovino's bottom lip with him quickly parting his lips for him to gain access. Lovino however decided to fight with him over dominance and once things were beginning to get rougher, the Spaniard backed the smaller male up against the teacher's desk.

Quickly pushing off all of the contents that were sitting on top of the desk, Lovino laid down on top of the desk with Antonio on top of him. The dark brunette started kissing the Italian's neck, making sure to leave a couple of hickeys. He moved his hands down and fidgeted with the zipper of Lovino's jeans and moved his pants down far enough to where he could feel the smaller male's erection poking him better.

His own member started to grow and throb at this feeling and he quickly unzipped his own pants and slid them and both his boxers off. He finished taking Lovino's pants and boxers off to where all they were left in was their shirts. He grabbed the smaller male's legs and forced them wide open more and he slowly slid his index finger in.

"Th-this stings, dammit!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

The Spaniard slid in another finger and started thrusting them in and out. At first Lovino had flinched but the pain he felt had quickly grown into pleasure.

"Dammit, bastard! Fuck me already!"

Antonio slid his throbbing member into Lovino. He started thrusting at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt him. There were a mixture of moans coming from both males as well as skin on skin noises as well. Antonio began to pick up his pace causing more moans to come out. He rammed his member in farther and much harder than when he first started.

"R-right there, you bastard! Hnnghh! Hit that same spot!"

Both males were on cloud nine. They had always loved one another in secret, and if if weren't for their teacher assigning them detention, they wouldn't have gotten to be inside of detention, on a desk, brutally fucking, and feeling this amazing.

"Lovi!" the larger male cried out as he spilled inside of the other. Cum splashed the lighter brunette's stomach from having so much excitement. Antonio pulled out and rested on Lovino. Both were panting heavily from what had went on.

"Hey, bastard. Do you think you could do that again?"

* * *

***Fratello (Italian) - Brother**

****Te amo (Spanish) - I love you**


End file.
